


Meadows

by wrenweasly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenweasly/pseuds/wrenweasly
Summary: just a cute fluffy fic about two boyfriends





	Meadows

Roman smiled as he put a flower crown on his boyfriends head  
“Wha-” Virgil moved in surprise “Ro what the hell- get back here!”  
Unfortunately for Virgil, the prince was already running away.  
It has been two months since Roman and Virgil got together. Two whole wonderful months filled with happiness and bliss. Usually they just hang out in Romans room, talking about their favorite bands or how Logan and pattons mutual pining is killing them both. But today, however, Roman took the other to the meadows in his mindspace.  
It was a beautiful day, Sun was shining, birds are singing. Roman couldn't ask for more.  
There was a few hiccups in their relationship, but the prince never actually thought of them as problems. Like the fact Virgil wasn't used to human (or was it huma? Their sides of a human after all.) contact so they barley touch, but the prince was patient. Roman respected Virgil's space and only touched him if he wanted to be touched.  
Virgil was faster then he looked and tackled him to the ground. The wrestled for abit until Virge pinned him down. As a symbol of his victory, the anxious side placed a flower crown on the princes head.  
They stood up and brushed themselves up. Roman studied the flower crown.  
“Did you make this?” Roman asked, looking quizzically at his boyfriend  
Virgil`s cheeks heated up a bit as he replied, “what if I did?”  
“Its amazing!” Roman said, “and so beautiful. Kinda like you!”   
The prince walked up to virgil and put his hand gently on his cheek. Virgil winced at the sudden touch.  
“Look” Roman said, his cheeks turning red “I know you`re not comfortable with contact but…. Can i kiss-”  
His words were cut off, however, by virgil putting his lips on the prince. Roman was surprised for a second, but then kissed back gently. It was so amazing.  
There was a flash of light, and a camera clicked behind him. The two turned around to see Logan with his phone out  
“Awwww” the logical side said, smirking  
Roman and Virgil took the rest of the day to chase Logan and try (and fail) to get that picture  
It was the best day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> got a big thing for y `all next week so enjoy this old fluffy fic


End file.
